Fire
"Fire consumes all, the rising heat of fast moving energy is enough to bring the strongest structures in the universe down to nothing but ash. It is a destroyer, but also a helper, tempering things to higher strength be it stone or steel." ~Guide to The Elements Fire (Ignis) is a type of Chaotic Magic under the Elements category, it is the lower left spire on the Chaotica Pentagram and is represented by the colour red. Basic Powers When it comes to pure destruction, none can match the fury of a raging fire, consuming everything in its path and working much faster than water. Fire is a common choice amongst beginners at magic. Stages '''Level 1: '''Explode Basic fire magic has barely any resemblance to actual fire, more just energy moving erratically. Someone who has just started to learn fire magic will most likely be able to create mini-explosions at their fingertips or even be able to make certain objects and substances combust spontaneously. '''Level 2: '''Flamethrow The next level of fire magic is being able to create a constant stream of flames licking the air, the range and intensity of this flamethrower is dependent on how powerful its user is, getting much larger and hotter as they themselves grow with strength. '''Level 3: '''Immolate Fire magic at this level has changed from a concentrated stream to a widespread coverage, one can cover their entire body with flames and keep them burning for extended periods of time, rendering them invincible to most heat based magic and strengthening their attacks with fire. '''Level 4: '''Blaze At this strength, the fire can be created and controlled at larger distances, being able to sprout flames from almost anywhere as long as its user can see the area, this enables them to create much larger fires and burn through defences of their opponents. '''Level 5: '''Raging Inferno The final stage of fire is a great and terrible force to be reckoned with, being able to spark ravaging firestorms with a relatively small energy output. The fire can be controlled indefinitely and be made to reach extreme temperatures, enough to smelt the foundation of the planet it is unleashed upon. Entire worlds can be reduced to ash and cinders by magic this powerful. Advantages *Most useful in its class *Incredibly offensive on everything *Can even overpower its natural weakness Disadvantages *Can cause accidental damage with inexperienced users Master The fire games were rife with contestants from all over the universe, with the majority of successful entrants being Daemons as they were naturally attuned to this hellish magic. A lot of the Daemons beat any effort that Vezon put forward and were left to sort things out between themselves, with Seth Holocaust being disqualified for using Darkfire it was clear that the victor would eventually be some denzien of Hell as no other race could match up to the Daemons. The winner of it all eventually came forward, Trinitao Ignis, a member of Pandaemonium and an exclusive fire user, it seemed his flames burned hotter than all the rest. Other Notable Users *Trinitao Ignis *Narbia Terredia *The Kilburn Legion *Crea Dezdez